1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operating a mobile communication terminal, a mobile communication system, and a method for providing contents and, more particularly, to a mobile communication system and a packet communication method thereof, which enable a mobile communication terminal to perform packet-communication with a roaming mobile communication network or to receive contents provided from the roaming mobile communication network.
2. Description of the Background Art
A mobile communication terminal receives various communication services by being connected to a mobile communication network provided from a service provider. The communication service means not only a telephone service but also various supplementary services which are currently provided or will be provided from a service provider.
Due to the expansion of mobile communication system market that provides mobile communication services to mobile communication terminals, the service provider provides various multimedia services lately. The users of the mobile communication terminals have been popularly using such multimedia services.
If a user of a mobile communication terminal connected to a mobile communication network in one area moves to the other area, the mobile communication terminal must roam to a mobile communication network in the moved area in order to receive a related communication service from the moved area.
Although a mobile communication terminal roams to a roaming mobile communication network, the mobile communication terminal has to be connected to the contents server of the previous mobile communication network which was connected before roaming in order to receive the supplementary contents service. Therefore, the mobile communication terminal cannot receive contents services of the roaming mobile communication network although the mobile communication terminal can access to the contents server of the previous mobile communication network after the mobile communication terminal roams to the roaming mobile communication network.